Sid's Problem
by Poisontomb
Summary: Sid has started to accept that he likes Cassie and is about ready to ask her out when she meets someone that might screw up his plans.


Cassie was dancing at a club when she had a thirst for more alcohol. She shouldn't have had any because it makes you hungry. She has to look lovely for Sid, even if he doesn't notice me. As she called for another beer she noticed a notably handsome figure sitting at the bar taking shot after shot of vodka. He was chasing with some Mountain Dew that he had in a can.

"Wow, that looks like fun." Cassie said to the stranger at the bar.

"It is fun. It's fun to forget all your worries and drink away your problems." Said the stranger at the bar.

"Wow, you're pretty smart. I do that everyday, but not many people realize it." Cassie said to the stranger. As they talked at the bar Cassie thought about what he should look like and got preoccupied in her thoughts. The next thing she knew the guy had gotten up and left. "I hope I see him again. I want to know what he looks like. He must look lovely because his voice was really pleasant to listen to."

The next day Cassie decided to visit Sid's school to see if he wanted to do something after he got out of classes and she saw a familiar looking figure sitting on the lawn in front of the college. She decides to walk over and sit beside him.

"Wow, it's lovely to see you again." Cassie said to the, still complete, stranger.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Replied the stranger.

"Wow, I think you do. You were at a club last night drinking the night away. It seemed so lovely I wanted to join you." Cassie shot back.

"Ok, so I was. There isn't a problem with that is there?" asked the young man.

"Wow, see there is a problem. You need to bring me along for the ride next time. That way we can both have a lovely time." Cassie answered the young man's question.

"That sounds like a plan, but I don't want to party with someone I'm not acquainted with. What's you're name?" asked the young man.

"My name is Cassie, what is yours?" Cassie asked the boy.

"Mine is Neiko, but for the most part it's not needed." Neiko replied.

"Why is that Ne…Neiko?" Cassie asked, testing out his name. It sounded foreign and exotic. She might just have to nab him up before he, too, got infatuated with Michelle.

"For the most part, people don't stay around long enough to care." Neiko answered casually.

"That's so sad. Well I'm gonna be different." Cassie exclaimed.

"How is that?" Neiko asked, suddenly interested in her answer.

"Well I'm gonna stay around and keep you company long enough to give a shit." Cassie said with determination.

"We'll see if that happens." Neiko replied curtly.

At that moment Sid walks out and sits down beside Cassie. "What are you doing here Cass?"

"I thought that I would come and surprise you at college when I met an acquaintance from last night." Cassie told Sid with excitement in her voice.

"Why is he an acquaintance? Where did you meet him?" Sid asked Cassie, a bit jealously.

"She met me at the bar we were at last night." Neiko replied for Cassie.

"Why did she meet you at a bar?" Sid asked in a nosy-neighbor kind of way.

"Well, that is because we happened to be there at the same time." Neiko replied sarcastically.

"Did you do anything?" Sid asked Neiko.

"Why would you need to know that?" Neiko asked in a pissed way.

"'Cause I want to know!" Sid answered getting into Neiko's face.

Cassie decides to break up the budding argument by telling Sid the truth, although it was lovely to see Sid getting jealous of Neiko.

"Nothing happened Sid, we just had a conversation and I recognized him here." Cassie told Sid to calm his temper and damaged ego. "So Sid, would you like to go with me and Neiko to go get drunk tonight?"

"Sure, I can meet you wherever you are planning to get a drink." Sid answered Cassie.

"Well I guess we can visit the same place we did last night." Neiko told Cassie and Sid.

"That sounds good, and after we meet up we can go to some other places." Cassie said with enthusiasm.

"That sounds good to me." Neiko replied.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan to me." Sid also replied.

"Alright I'll see you both around eight at the club." Cassie says with a big smile. While she said this she was thinking it would be lovely to be with both guys she liked tonight.

"Alright, see you there around eight Cassie." Neiko told her with a smile. "See ya there Sid."

As Neiko walks toward the one class he was interested in going to Cassie and Sid stare at his back for completely different reasons. Cassie is thinking, "There goes someone that's as lovely as Sid." Sid is thinking, "There goes someone that might be interested in Cass."


End file.
